Talroc
Talroc is the fifth greatest wizard in the universe. He is currently a teacher of Orcul & Ifghar. Talroc has battled Grimlon in the war against the race of the ancient fire creatures. Talroc is accomplished at dueling fire & he has always handled Grimlon while his inexperienced apprentices deal with Grimlon's hordes of oncoming fire. He discovered he was a demigod, as son of Groc, the rock god & his theological mother was Sia, except Talroc's mother was a mortal woman, preventing Talroc from obtaining the status of a god. Bio Early Years Talroc was born in Shadow Temple, a lone place that was dampened with sun magic to stop Grimlon from attacking it. Talroc learned the spell of talrune & learned how to fight fire monsters & joined the League of Magic, sometime later, he met Orcul. Battles with Grimlon Talroc & Orcul one day strolled the universe & encountered Grimlon on their trip from Flame Temple to a nearby village. Grimlon attacked Talroc, who blocked the intended fire curse & Grimlon rose up 3 fire monsters. When Orcul demonstrated his skills, Grimlon attempted to attack Orcul & Talroc began a duel, blocking the curse with a return strike, letting Orcul destroy the other two. Orcul sent up an exploding burning sun, causing Grimlon to retreat to the world under Flame Temple. The two left the temple & walked towards the village. Grimlon put up a black moon to eclipse their burning sun that Orcul cast to follow them for protection & Grimlon reappeared & Talroc & Orcul began battling. Knowing that the eclipse couldn't last forever, Grimlon held the moon on a gravity lock so it would go back & forth without showing the whole sun so that he would have to retreat. Grimlon fed on the magic of both Talroc & Orcul's spells. Talroc's spell was stronger than Orcul's, allowing him to stay in the duel longer. However, Grimlon was distracted when Orcul's wand exploded due to self-detonation in it's core when the spell backfired inward from the duel, destroying it. Grimlon unlocked the moon & retreated. Talroc & Orcul went to the village of Arboria, where Orcul bought a new wand, but after testing it, Talroc saw the shopkeeper's wand come out & realized it was a fire monster in disguise that was willing to kill them both. Talroc fired a countercurse & the monster's spell & he revealed his true self after fire surrounded him, Orcul fired a spell & the monster got hit in the head by a boomerang spell. The two go into a bar & wait for a spy to come give them an analysis on Grimlon's weaknesses. Unknown to them at that moment, there was a fire monster spy in disguise nearby, who summons a horde that bangs down the door just before the spy could tell Talroc & Orcul how to defeat Grimlon. Etymology Talroc is Hammoreosic for Tall Rock. The name is also Ziamese for Tail Rock, meaning "powerful warrior". His name in many cultures means "strong" or "powerful" warrior-related words. Category:Wizard Category:Demigod Category:League of Magic Category:War of Fire Category:Hadean War Category:Pre-War of Fire